Roidmude 092
is a Low-Class combatman and a member of the Reaper Legion division, appearing as a Special Police of "Soichi Makage"/Roidmude 001/Freeze. Profile *Episodes: 31 *Motif basis: Bat *Human form/synchronize: Unnamed member of National Bureau of Defense/Special Police of "Soichi Makage" *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker (body and Core) Character History 092 and 028 were both provided to 001 by Medic, having requested the services of a couple of Reaper Units. Appearing in human form as aides of 001's persona, National Bureau of Defense secretary "Soichi Makage", they backed him up when Shinnosuke confronted "Makage" having realised his true identity. Assuming their true forms, the Reapers attacked Shinnosuke who, having came without Mr. Belt, was at a disadvantage until Chase, formerly the original Reaper of the Roidmudes, arrived to deal with his successors. Transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser and taking the fight outside, Chase soon destroyed the Roidmudes with the Across Breaker. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 092's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. ::Arsenal ; :A scythe used for 094's combat. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 092 was portrayed by , who is best known for having served as suit actor for Kuuga in Kamen Rider Kuuga. His suit actor is unidentified. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' References Category:Bat Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Grim Reaper Monsters